Artificial turf has been used in sports venues and for landscaping applications because of their durability and virtually maintenance free operation. This is particularly of interest in areas where the availability of water is at a premium. Sunlight reaching the artificial turf is generally wasted. It would be of great economic value to use the large surface area of artificial turf to convert sunlight into a useful energy.
Thus, it can be advantageous to provide an artificial turf or other articles common to landscapes that can convert sunlight into electricity, as well as any materials or methods needed for making the light harvesting artificial turf.